


Just Another Trashy Vampire Lovestory

by official_fantrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Other, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_fantrash/pseuds/official_fantrash
Summary: Let's be real here. You have been plagued with different adaptations of vampires your whole life. From the well known classic "Nosferatu" to the garbage you call "Twilight". So it's time to add another version to the list.  Keith is your almost average teenager apart from the fact he's half vampire. When Keith turned 17 his vampire side started to take form. He began having odd cravings and gained odd powers randomly. When his adoptive mother gave him a letter from his mother left for him as a child he learns the shady truth behind his existence. After learning about his true nature he decides he needs to learn the craft of hunting or well blood hunting. When a classmate and friend of his (that he admires secretly) accidentally cuts himself in science class his thirst gets ten times worse. Can Keith hold back his cravings or will his inner demons take control?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this might really suck and I though of this idea randomly like it just popped in my head! Also I actually enjoy science class but math can burn in hell!

Let's be real here. You have been plagued with different adaptations of vampires your whole life. From the well-known classic "Nosferatu" to the garbage you call "Twilight." So it's time to add another version to the list. Hi, I'm Keith just a normal teen with a normal life. Well, that's a huge fuckin lie. Unlike most people I know, I'm well, "Different?" I'm a half vampire. Well, I get the half-vampire part from my mom. When I was a young boy, my father had died and my mother left me with my brother before ending her own life.I have been living a semi-normal life with my brother Shiro and our surrogate parents. But after my 17th birthday shit got weird.

Wanna hear a quick story about how I'm here right now? Great! Well, my Idiotic father had in vampire terms "Mated" with my mother in which she conceived me. And if you don't know the birds and the bees this explanation was useless. Well, being half-vampire has perks. Like super strength, agility, and night vision for example. The disadvantages...Sunlight makes me tired, and my powers in the day are practically useless, I'm often hunted down, and the worst part is...(drum roll)...the undeniable thirst for human blood! But, the blood part isn't that bad unless 1, You haven't had any in forever. 2, Grow attached to a single source. 3, You're dying and need to regenerate or 4. Someone you know and really like and kinda sorta wanna...I don't know...do the horizontal tango (If you know what I mean ;3 ) cuts himself by mistake right neck...I meant NEXT to you.

And number 4 had sadly happened to me today so wait and listen kids I'm gonna whine all my problems to you.  
So today started with me coming to school early as usual. More often then not It was foggy and miserable. I got through my first few classes and then came my least favorite subject second to math science! Wanna know what was even worse. Today we were dissecting frogs. So you know what that means. Frog blood everywhere yay! But the thing that made this the worst part of my day was the fact that my crush/rival/friend Lance was in the seat right next to me. He looked beautiful as usual. Then all of the sudden BAM! Lance drops his scalpel and when he grabbed it he had cut his palm and I sat helplessly staring at the crimson liquid dripping out of his palm. "L-ance...you-your palm." Thankfully I managed to finally stutter that out."Oh, I'm bleeding?"

Lance looked at the large cut. His gaze wasn't panicked or crazed. It turns out he was actually unfazed maybe a bit shocked but mainly unfazed. While I was fighting back the urge to straight up attack Lance or lick his hand. Thankfully he got up and when to the nurse's office. And what a lucky surprise my brother Shiro was the nurse's assistant who would totally hook me up with the wipe used to clean Lance's hand. When Lance returned to the classroom there appeared to be a wrap in his hand. When Lance returned to his seat he looked as if something was on his mind. "Lance, you okay? Lance? Meme child? Tailor, Sharpshooter, Buddy?" I waved my hand in front of his face."Oh, what...Oh, I'm alright just thinking..." I wonder what he was thinking about...was he alright? Oh god, why am I thinking about this!  
Anyway...Lance went back to daydreaming so I knew talking to him would be futile. For the rest of science, I had to sit right next to Lance. His still bleeding hand covered with medical tape and gauze. Unfortunately, the gauze wasn't hiding the sweet aroma from under it. The closer I had gotten to Lance the worse the scent affected me. By the end of the school day, I was starving no craving for blood. And most preferably Lance's. 

After I went home I made a plan. A stupid, horrible, dangerous plan that had surprisingly worked! My plan was to sneak into Lance's house through an unlocked window. I knew Lance never locked his bedroom window. This was due to the fact I had hung out with him and pidge at his place a few years ago when I was still kinda extroverted. After I asked him if I could crack open a window he said and I quote, "Sure dude knock yourself out. That window is never locked anyway." This was the only knowledge he was going off of.  When the clock hit 12 I made my way down to Lance's house PRAYING TO THE FUCKIN LORD that Lance had been asleep!!! HELL, I USUALLY DON'T EVEN PRAY LET ALONE TO GOD! LIKE THIS IS SERIOUS TO ME, I COULD POSSIBLY SCREW UP MY LIFE WITH THIS STUPID CHOICE! But, I ignored my lingering thoughts on how this might go South.

After making my way downtown to Lance's house I snuck into the backyard. In the backyard, there was an old, tall oak tree which the Mcclain family refused to get rid of. I had climbed up the tree stretching out towards Lance's open window. I carefully made my way through the window after pulling up the enclosed glass pane.   
I snuck over to the sleeping boy fully aware that I would fully regret my next decisions.


	2. Sorrowful and Regretful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real here. You always see those sappy vampire animes and cheesy movies. Sadly my life ain't one of them or well really feels like one. I'm gonna tell you my shitty story.
> 
> Keith Knew he would regret the decision he made but he didn't know the consequences. What will happen to Keith next in our story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR BEING A FRICKEN DORMENT ROCK 4 ALMOST 3 MONTHS!!!

Keith straddled the sleeping boy rethinking his plan but he was so terribly thirsty. His throat burned and Keith had lost his self control. He leaned in close leaving a tiny space between keith and lance's neck. Keith licked all over lance's tan neck. After finding the perfect place to drink he leaned into it. He kissed the sleeping boy's neck sucking on it passionately. He could hear soft moans escape the sleeping boy. Then he struck. He sank his fangs in slowly pricing the top layer of the boy's soft skin. He heard a groan escape from Lance. Keith couldn't see this but poor Lance's eyebrows were knitted together in pain. Keith was so overwhelmed when Lance's blood started to seep out if his neck. The glossy red liquid poured into keith's mouth filling him with satisfaction. He sucked the red liquid out of lance. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down between his quick gulps. Then after keith had felt the burning in this throat stop he lapped up the last of the dripping blood and left Lance's room in a flash.  The next morning things would not be the same between them...

Keith entered the school building and pulled down his umbrella. How fitting that it had rained the day after keith drank Lance's blood and without his consent. He made his way to his locker grabbing his books and other various materials. He hadn't been all alone in the building a few other students would come early but today he noticed someone who always showed up with the later group. It was Lance. He had a patch peaking out the collar of his jacket. Keith's bite marks, that's why the patch was there. It was to cover up the awful marks of his self proclaimed friend and rival Keith Kogan. Lance would usually smile when it rained but not today honestly he looked as if he almost on the brink of tears or ready to kick in someone's teeth.

Keith walked over to him not thinking of what would happen next. "Lance are you okay?" That's when Lance's look of sadness turned to a look of frustration. "Great just fucking peachy why do you care mullet!?" Lance glared at him. Keith glanced down and back up."S-sorry I'm just feeling light headed...and kinda irritable." Lance apologized. Lance pulled on his jacket to show keith the mark that he gave him. "I don't know what I did or if this is just a weird hickey or a bruise from me being stupid but when I woke up these marks were here...you know about this stuff right?" Keith gulped trying to shutter the image of the helpless sleeping Lance out of his mind. "Heh...yeah I know about the paranormal if that's what you're asking and if you want you can show me the mark...." Lance smiled slightly. "Okay um..could I show you in the bathroom?" Keith nodded.

As they walked to the bathroom keith felt one of his urges tugging at him. "Hey Lance I know we're friends but why are you telling me this? "Well Keith I-I honestly don't know...I just feel obligated to tell someone who I feel close to." As they entered the bathroom Lance took off his jacket and pulled down his shirt revealing a little patch on his neck. "You really don't have to show me Lance if you feel uncomfortable" Lance brushed off Keith's comment. "Just rip off the patch Keith...please." Keith grabbed the patch and gently pulled it off revealing the mark Keith left him. "Well this is um...interesting..." Keith gulped trying to ignore the urge still attacking him. "I-I honestly...um...Lance I-I don't know sorry." Keith was lying through his pointy blood sucking fangs. "Oh it's okay Keith I'll just ask Pidge." Keith helped Lance cover the mark and they said their goodbyes. Sadly that was only the beginning of this awful day.

After talking with Lance kids started to file into school. Keith traveled to his classroom. As he opened the door he noticed a note sitting on his desk. ~Dear Keith, I have noticed that you has snuck into a certain someone's room last night. If you wanna know who I am and how to keep your secret meet me in the janitor's closet during lunch.~ someone knew Keith had snuck into Lance's room and drank his blood. I have to meet them or they'll tell Lance! Keith was petrified. He thought he was careful and sneaky but no someone spotted him!

\----------------------- ---------------------

Poor Keith had to suffer the consequences like he knew he would. Letting the anxiety consume him throughout him various classes until his lunch period. Only him and this thoughts. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his internal struggle he hadn't noticed Lance trying to get his attention for half of science. Keith was messed up and he felt that he deserved every minute of this torture. When lunch finally came Keth booked it to the janitor's closet. Hell he even shoved several slow students(LIKE COME ON WALK!!) who would try to fight him and lose later, but right now he was a man on a mission!

When Keith finally made it he slowly opened he closet revealing a tan, white long haired teenager with purple irises and yellow whites. "Well hello Keith, My name is Lotor and I'd like to make a deal with you in order to keep your secret and if you accept and finish my task I swear to my father's honor to keep your secret safe in my clever palms." The teen held out a small chain with an empty vial attached to the end of it. "Keith will you take this locket,and fill it with the blood of the beautiful boy who you attacked last night?"

Keith froze his eyes widened. "Oh are you scared? Well then let me make this choice easy for you. Either accept my offer or **Never** speak to your precious Lance again." the teen smirked. Keith regained composure and inhaled. "Lotor I-I'll accept the offer...how much time do I have and where can I give the vial to you."

~TO BE CONTINED~

Chaper will be updated soon (revamp in progress of 1 and 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note I'm playing on editing the hell out of these with my friend after we make some time to do so. I planed to write more but I felt if I didn't post another chapter soon the story would feel dormant and people seemed to like it so yeah. But don't worry I love criticism and hell I need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Probs a shit story oh well gonna make more anyway :P  
> WELL HALLO DEAR READER! IT IS I OFFICIAL._.KLANCETRASH AND I WANT TO SAY I DID THIS FOR FUN I WAS HELLA BORED. ALSO NO TWILIGHT BULLSHIT OKAY. KEITH CAN WALK IN DAY LIGHT BECAUSE HE'S HALF HUMAN WANTED TO CLEAR IT UP ENJOY!


End file.
